Addicted
by youcantseeus
Summary: Blades of Glory ChazzJimmy. Chazz attempts to tell his sex addicts counselor about his new addiction ... to Jimmy MacElroy. Part Two posted.
1. Addicted

_Addicted_

"Hello, Chazz," his sex addicts counselor, Taylor sighed as Chazz entered his office. Chazz, being a hopeless sex addict and a man whose work required him to travel a lot, knew most of the sex addicts counselors in every major city throughout the northern United States and Canada, but Taylor was one of his favorites. He seemed to take the job seriously, at least.

"Hey," Chazz said, flicking his hand in Taylor's general direction in what could possibly be construed as a wave. He slouched down in the chair in front of Taylor's desk without being asked.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Taylor asked.

Chazz grinned. "Winning. Skating competitions. Enjoying the sweet taste of victory."

Taylor put away whatever he had been writing and gave Chazz his full attention. "Right. I … um … heard. And how have you been handling your addiction, what with this new fame?"

"Hey. I have been famous for years," Chazz saw fit to remind him. "Everyone knows Chazz Michael Michaels." Taylor rolled his eyes, but motioned for Chazz to continue. "I haven't been handling the addiction part so well lately," he admitted, becoming more serious and looking at Taylor, desperately, as though pleading for help. "I just can't seem to tame the beast. And by the beast, I mean my --"

"I get it, Chazz," Taylor cut in, wincing. Chazz shrugged. You'd think, being a sex addicts counselor, that he would be used to this sort of talk. "I have to say that I'm a bit surprised you requested an individual session. Usually, you have _no _problem saying what you need to say in group."

"Yeah," Chazz said. In reality, he didn't want to say anything that he was about to tell Taylor in group. "Even the Chazz, gets a little shy from time to time." He belched loudly. "Tacos for breakfast," he explained.

"Right. Now, why don't you tell me what sorts of problems you've been having with your sex addiction."

Chazz thought that should be obvious. "I've been having sex. Lots and lots of sex. I haven't been practicing … restraint."

Taylor nodded and waited for Chazz to continue.

"See, Coach decided that Jimmy and I needed a few weeks in seclusion to really focus on our skating for the next round of competitions. I thought that was lame, but MacElroy was all for it, so what could I do? Anyways, this place was so far away from the real world that we hardly saw anyone – especially not any women. Do you have any idea how hard that was for a sex addict? Plus, Coach found out about all those times I used his phone for phone sex and he cut me off."

"I see. That must have been … difficult for you."

"You have no idea," Chazz sighed. "So I just had sex with my partner instead," he said it quickly.

"Your part-- you mean Jimmy MacElroy?" Taylor burst out and then clasped his hand over his mouth. "Never mind. I shouldn't have asked you the name."

Chazz ignored his dismay. "That's right, Jimmy MacElroy" he said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. "Did I just blow your mind? Chazz Michael Michaels, the ultimate lady's man, every woman's fantasy, did it with a dude." He waited for Taylor's shocked reaction, but the other man merely raised an eyebrow at him. "You aren't surprised?" Chazz asked, sitting up, a little.

"Well, it's not the first time, is it?" Taylor asked.

"Yes! Well, the first time when I was sober. I'll do _anything_ drunk, _anything_. Remember that."

"So you weren't drunk this time?" Taylor asked.

"No," Chazz admitted, a bit reluctantly. "It was right after one of our workouts. I was all sweaty and MacElroy couldn't take his eyes off my body," Chazz began to warm up to the subject. Might as well make the story sound hot, even if it was incredibly gay. "I told him that if he didn't stop staring at me, then I might just think he was hungry for some Chazz meat. He said that maybe he was, but I don't think he realized what that meant at first because the next second he blushed as bright as a school girl. An innocent, virgin little Catholic school girl tempting me with her cute little ass and her big, blue eyes…"

"Chazz!" Taylor said, drawing Chazz out of his fantasy.

"Sorry, what? Oh, yeah, MacElroy. I told him that if he was going to look at me like that, then he had to return the favor and take his shirt off so that I could ogle him too. He's a big girl, so he whined and blushed and called me a pervert, but I gave him my patented "take off your clothes" look and of course he couldn't resist."

"You know, you really don't have to go into this much detail if you're not comfortable."

"He was giving me that look that just says, 'Touch me, Chazz. Kiss me, Chazz. Fuck me, Chazz.' I kissed him. Hard. With tongue. Then I licked my hands and touched his nipples."

"Chazz, I _really _don't need this level of detail. Just the end result."

Chazz smirked. "The end result is that I rocked MacElroy's world. With my wiener," he added, in case there was any confusion on that point. He didn't tell Taylor that at first it had been a struggle for power between them or that Jimmy had become scared halfway through and Chazz had went really slow to make sure he was comfortable. He didn't tell how tender Jimmy's kisses had been afterwards or how he had held Jimmy close for far too long. Those didn't seem to be very Chazz-like details.

"And this was your first sexual encounter with Mr. MacElroy?"

"Yeah. Well, I had already given him some kissing lessons. It was to help him get it on with his lady!" he said when Taylor gave him a look. "But MacElroy broke it off with her ages ago."

"Do you always call him by his last name?"

Chazz smiled arrogantly. "Sometimes I call him MacElroy. Sometimes I call him Jimmy. Sometimes I call him "princess". Sometimes I just call him my bitch."

Okay, so those last two weren't strictly all that true. At least, when he tried them, Jimmy tended to get angry which could lead to Jimmy cutting off the sex. Chazz didn't like having the sex cut off, so he kept some of his more colorful names for Jimmy to himself. There was no need for Taylor to know that, though.

"So you've had sex with him since then?"

"Oh, yeah. Constantly. Everyday."

"I see. And how many other partners have you had since then?"

"Well … none," Chazz said, realizing for the first time that it had been _months _since he had slept with a woman. What was wrong with him?

Taylor blinked. "_None_?" he asked, amazed. "Well, that shows unusual restraint, Chazz. You seem to actually be making progress."

"No, you don't understand, Taylor. This is _not_ progress. I can't control myself when I'm around MacElroy. I try to recite the Serenity Prayer, to tell myself that having sex with my partner and friend would be a big mistake, but it never works. I've never had so much trouble resisting anyone."

Taylor cocked an eyebrow. "I mean I was actually _trying _this time," Chazz clarified. "Trying really hard. I don't want to keep having sex with a dude. But I can't control my lumbago."

"Libido," Taylor corrected.

"I think we've done it in every possible corner of the apartment," Chazz went on. "His bed, my bed, the nightstand, the shower, the bathroom floor, the living room floor, the couch, the recliner, the kitchen table … of course now Jimmy refuses to eat off the table. Or the counter. Or the coffee table in the living room. In fact, we just eat out most nights. Only not at the second booth from the back at the Mushu Pork Palace."

"Wait a minute, back up," Taylor said. "You're living together?"

"Well, yeah. We're sharing an apartment, anyway. Jimmy thought that it would help making rent easier on the both of us."

"I see. How long have you been sharing an apartment?"

"Almost six months, I guess," Chazz said, after thinking for a second.

"And have you had the opportunity to have sex with other partners in that time?"

"Are you kidding? The ladies can't keep their hands off Chazz and I've never been more famous."

"So why didn't you?" Taylor leaned forward as if truly interested.

"Hey," Chazz objected. "I thought the goal of sex addicts meetings was to have _less_ sex."

"I wasn't objecting. I was merely wondering. I know how hard it is for a sex addict like you to resist the advances of beautiful women. Why did you do it?"

Chazz gave a long, somewhat annoyed sigh. "I don't know. I knew that MacElroy would probably get mad if I started having sex with a bunch of women. He's such a girl. Besides," here he grinned, "I always knew that that MacElroy would be waiting back at the apartment, willing to have all the hot, crazy sex that I wanted."

"So you don't want to risk your current relationship? You are _satisfied_ with your current relationship?"

"No!" Chazz objected loudly. "I am never satisfied."

"I don't believe this," Taylor exclaimed, ignoring him. "Chazz! You are in what appears to be a healthy monogamous relationship. I have to admit that I sometimes wondered if it would ever happen. Yours is one of the worst cases of sex addiction that I have ever seen."

"Hey, there is nothing healthy about my relationship with MacElroy. It's hot and wild and uncontrollable."

"A relationship can be passionate and still be healthy," Taylor sounded happy, as if he had somehow cured Chazz. "What is important is that you are showing commitment. You know, I've heard of sex addicts who had sex with lots of people always looking for something – then one day they realized that the something was a partner of the same gender."

Chazz didn't like where this was going. "The Chazz is not a homosexicle," he said. He knew that the word was "homosexual", of course. Chazz knew every word with "sex" in it, including sexagon, which was a shape with six sides. But "homosexicle" sounded so much more provocative. Like a popsicle, only with sex. He would have to tell Jimmy that – Jimmy liked popsicles. "The Chazz is all man," he went on. "I've been with _hundreds_ of women. Besides, have you ever met MacElroy? He practically is a woman. Sleeping with him does not make me gay."

"Okay, so you aren't gay. But you obviously care enough about your relationship to not let your sex addiction destroy it," Taylor said.

"You don't understand! I may not be having sex with a ton of women, but I'm still addicted. Addicted to MacElroy." Chazz paused after saying this. Was he really addicted to Jimmy MacElroy?

"Have you ever considered that you might be in love," Taylor said, quietly.

"In – in love?" Chazz asked. He honestly hadn't considered it. Love was a word that women sometimes wanted to hear from him, but Jimmy had never given any indication that he did. Chazz had always said it to women in the past reluctantly, grudgingly because he had never felt loved in return.

"Chazz?" Taylor asked, when he was quiet for a long while.

"Oh. Sorry," Chazz said, realizing that he had been thinking for quite some time. "My mind is just bottled. If I were in love – and I'm probably not. In fact, I almost definitely am not. But if I were, would that mean that I was cured of my sex addiction?"

Taylor gave him a look. "Chazz, you know as well as I do that sex addicts can be in love. And you will probably never totally stop being a sex addict. But this relationship … it seems to be a step in the right direction."

"Oh. I've, um, got to go now. I need to think about all of this, I guess," Chazz was not used to doing a lot of thinking.

"I'm almost out of time, anyway," Taylor said. "You should talk to Jimmy. Figure out where both of you stand."

"I'll talk to him … with my penis," Chazz said. All this talk about Jimmy had made him a little bit horny. Okay, really horny.

"Chazz," Taylor said in warning.

"I'll talk to him for real," Chazz said before Taylor could go all angry on him. Suddenly, he was less eager to get home to Jimmy than he had been a moment before.

"I'm proud of you, Chazz," Taylor said. "This is a good thing, it really is."

"Yeah," Chazz said, half believing him.


	2. Addicted Too

**AN: Okay, so I wrote a second part to this story. I thought about posting it as a seperate story, but thought that it would work well as a second chapter as well. Hope it is enjoyed. **

_

* * *

_

_Addicted Too_

"… and I just told him 'Hey, I don't give a damn if you've finished your mushu pork or not. I want some lovin and I want it now.' And that's when I climbed on top of him."

Taylor, Chazz's sex addiction counselor put his hand to his forehead. "There's really no need for you to tell me all of this, Chazz," he said. Taylor always expected him to talk about sex without giving details, but Chazz didn't have that sort of subtlety.

"It was so hot," he groaned. Just remembering was making Chazz crave sex.

But just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Taylor said, sounding grateful.

Jimmy stuck his head in the room. "Uh, sorry to interrupt," he said. "But weren't we supposed to meet fifteen minutes ago, Chazz?"

"No. We were supposed to meet at two o'clock."

"You said one."

"No, I said--" Chazz began, but Taylor interrupted him.

"You're Jimmy, aren't you?" he asked. "Why don't you come in and talk with us for a little while?"

"Um, I don't know," Jimmy said, uncertainly.

Chazz was relieved. He hadn't quite told Jimmy that he had been talking to Taylor so much about their sexual escapades.

"Come on," Taylor said, encouragingly. "I've been meaning to ask Chazz to bring you to an addicts meeting or a counseling session. It often helps the partners of sex addicts to come to meetings and get an understanding of what sex addiction is and the ways in which it can impact their relationship."

"Well," Jimmy said, reluctantly. "I guess I could come in for a minute." Chazz knew that Jimmy half-believed that sex addiction was all a bunch of crap. He also knew that Jimmy was too polite to say so in front of Taylor.

Jimmy walked into the office and sat down in a chair beside Chazz. Chazz was trying not to look at him. This could get ugly.

"Now Jimmy," Taylor said, after introducing himself and making small talk, "I've been very impressed with the progress Chazz has been making in dealing with his addiction since he started seeing you."

Jimmy gave Chazz a surprised glance. "You have?" he asked.

"Yeah," Chazz said, before Taylor could reply. "He thinks me having a lot of hot, gay sex with you is better than me having sex with a gerzillion women."

"You'll certainly be less likely to get diseases," Jimmy muttered. He then sat up straight. "Wait a minute. Chazz! What exactly have you been telling this guy?"

Uh-oh. "He's my sex addicts counselor. I have to tell him shit. He's not allowed to tell anyone or I'll sue his ass. No offense, Taylor," he said, looking at his counselor.

Jimmy was now blushing and hiding his head. He looked kind of hot. Chazz kept trying to catch his eye.

"What I would really like to know from you, Jimmy" Taylor went on, "is how Chazz's sex addiction has affected your relationship."

Jimmy shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know," he looked over at Chazz and Chazz made flickering motion with his tongue at him. "Stop that," Jimmy mouthed. Chazz didn't stop, but he did start caressing his own chest.

"Chazz," Taylor said in warning and then turned back to Jimmy. "Do you find Chazz's libido hard to keep up with?" he asked. "Do you find him overly demanding?"

"He's asking if the Chazz too much man for you," Chazz clarified. "Well, you are afraid of my chest hair. Admit it, MacElroy."

"Chazz, please," Taylor said, looking slightly disgusted. "Let Jimmy answer."

Jimmy bit his lip, still seemingly embarrassed. "I guess … I mean we have a lot of sex, but I don't _mind_ or anything. I like it."

"He's hornier than me half the time," Chazz put in, ignoring Jimmy glaring at him. "I tend to have that effect on people. I'm not just an addict, I'm a dealer. Once they get a taste of Chazz, they know they've got to have some more."

"I don't like how Chazz is always _talking _about it, though," Jimmy burst out. "He always makes everything sound so – so--"

"Hot?" Chazz suggested. "Sexy? Mind bottling?"

"Dirty," Jimmy completed.

Chazz crossed his arms. To him, dirty sounded good. In fact, it sounded really good right about now. But he knew that Jimmy didn't mean it that way.

"Well, Chazz and I have discussed his problems with not understanding when it is appropriate to talk about sex. It's a common symptom of sex addiction. But there is no reason why you should feel uncomfortable talking about it when you two are alone."

"That's right, MacElroy," Chazz said, triumphantly, glad that Taylor seemed to be taking his side for once.

"I guess I'm just not used to it," Jimmy contemplated. "I hadn't had sex with very many people before I met Chazz."

"By 'not very many', he means none, by the way," Chazz said, a little more seriously.

"Shut up," Jimmy muttered.

"I took his maidenhood."

"I would have to be a girl to have a maidenhood, dumbass."

"I know," Chazz smirked.

"Okay," Taylor said, before the situation could get out of control. "Are you saying that you were a virgin before you met Chazz? That seems like a very odd match-up. A sex addict and someone who had never had sex."

"He was a slutty virgin though," Chazz said, casually.

"Was not. How can someone be a slutty virgin?" Jimmy asked.

"By having the Chazz hypnotize them with his erotic powers of seduction until I bring out their inner slut."

"That is disgusting. And not true."

"Jimmy, what _was_ it about Chazz that initially attracted you to him?" Taylor asked.

"Tell him it was my enormous phylum," Chazz said in a loud whisper.

"I am not going to say that," Jimmy whispered back.

"Why not?"

"Because it is not true and I'm pretty sure that the word you mean is 'phallus' anyway. Not phylum."

"I mean my wiener."

"I got that," Jimmy said. At that moment they both simultaneously realized that Taylor could hear every word that they were saying despite the fact that they were technically whispering and they both stopped talking.

Jimmy shook himself. "I'm sorry, what was the question? Chazz keeps distracting me."

"I was just asking what did find attractive about Chazz."

"Oh. I wasn't attracted to him at first, I guess," Jimmy said, after thinking about it a bit.

"You were in denial," Chazz insisted.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "I hated him. Even after we had been working together on a routine for weeks, I didn't really like him. But then … I don't know, we went through so much together and Chazz was always there for me. He helped me with problems that he wouldn't have had to help me with. Things that had nothing to do with skating. He's not like anyone I've ever met before – he always says and does what he feels."

Chazz felt his own face heat up. "Very good," Taylor said to Jimmy. "Chazz, do you want to tell me what you like about Jimmy."

"His ass," Chazz declared. Jimmy glared at him. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best thing to say after Jimmy had just bared his soul and all, but if he started spouting off love poetry to the guy, things could get really gay. Chazz had decided that having sex with Jimmy didn't make him gay, but getting all mushy might. Besides, MacElroy's ass was one of the things that Chazz found physically attractive about him. That and his hair, which was soft and smelled good. Oh, and his big, blue eyes. And his moist lips …

Chazz decided that this was a bad train of thought. "I told you before, Taylor," he said. "I am not a homosexicle."

"Homosexicle," Jimmy mouthed silently as if unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You want to know why I changed it to 'homosexicle', Jimmy?" he asked, remembering that he had wanted to tell him.

Jimmy closed his eyes and made a face as if imagining all of the reasons that Chazz could have changed it. "Because it sounds like testicle?" he asked.

"It sounds like – no! Jesus. Get your mind out of the gutter, MacElroy. You see what I meant about him being a slut?" he asked Taylor. "I was thinking that it sounded like popsicle before you polluted my pure little mind by being so – what is it you always say – disgusting?"

"I was just trying to think like you! Jimmy objected.

"I think that we are getting off track once again," Taylor said. "Chazz, you were just about to tell me, _seriously_, what you find attractive about Jimmy. You've told me before that you find him more … irresistible than other partners you've had. What makes him special?"

"Um," Chazz said, dumbly. Jimmy was wrong when he said that Chazz always said whatever he felt. And anyway, Chazz was no good at understanding _why _he felt the things he felt. He only knew that he always felt bad whenever Jimmy wasn't around. He wanted to be with the guy twenty-four hours a day. He had never felt like that about someone before. Chazz realized that he had been quiet for quite some time. "I don't know," he said. "I can't explain it. I just … always want to be with him. And not just for the sex either, although the sex is freaking awesome. It's like I told you before … I'm addicted to him."

"You're … addicted to me?" Jimmy asked softly. From the way his partner was looking at him, Chazz would have thought he'd just declared unending love.

Jimmy was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "I'm addicted to you too, I think," he said, awkwardly.

"Really," Chazz said, brightening a bit. "And which part of my … body do you find most addicting, Jimmy?"

Unlike Chazz's previous tries at getting Jimmy hot, this one actually seemed to work as Jimmy bit his lip and gave Chazz a long look up and down. Chazz thought that Jimmy had practically forgotten that Taylor was in the room. All the better.

"I -- I don't know," Jimmy answered him, but Chazz could tell by the expression on his face that he was into this.

"Damn it, Chazz, not again!" Taylor said loudly, jarring Chazz only slightly from the thoughts that were running through his mind. Well, Chazz did have a habit for making sex addicts meetings a little too sexy.

"Sorry Taylor," he said. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. It didn't work. He looked back over at Jimmy and saw, to his surprise, that he seemed to be even less phased by Taylor than Chazz himself was. Jimmy's mouth was hanging open and his cheeks were slightly flushed.

"I – I think we need to go now, Taylor," Chazz said, urgently.

"Your session isn't over yet," Taylor said, his voice very commanding.

"I … um … think we need to go too," Jimmy said, looking at the floor.

They definitely needed to get back to the apartment as quickly as possible. Okay, so maybe Chazz couldn't make it to the apartment – Jimmy's car then. Or that empty room that Chazz passed down the hall. Yeah, that would be hot.

"This isn't good, Chazz!" Taylor called after him, as he dragged Jimmy out the door. "You can't allow your libido to control your life like this!" But Chazz wasn't listening and he didn't think Jimmy was either.


End file.
